This invention relates to an analog electronic timepiece which uses hands as a means for indicating time.
In a conventional analog electronic timepiece, as a means for informing a predetermined time, a mode change, etc. a method of generating a shot sound and a method of generating a sound or of outputting a melody sound in interlocking relation to the motion of a marionette are known.
Further, a melody clock has also been known which is designed to drive the hands in synchronism with the scale of a melody by a key input signal or a coincidence input signal corresponding to an alarm setting time so that the hands may point to a position on a pictorial design of a score or keyboard provided in a predetermined position on the timepiece face (Japanese unexamined patent publication (Kokai) No. S59-63585(1984).
However, conventional analog electronic timepieces have had the problem that the information of a predetermined time or mode change by use of a shot sound has been executed by sound generation alone and therefore has been difficult to know visually.
Further, the informing of time by a marionette clock is accompanied by complexity of the mechanism of the timepiece, posing the problem that the timepiece has become difficult to miniaturize.